Parallel Lines and Crooked Triangles
by ViviRidiAma
Summary: Love triangles are silly; a plot device that everyone is sick of. This is the story of a triangle with one or two lines that don't quite fit. And yet... somehow they do.


And... I'm back! With my old story made anew ^_^ Now guys, I need honesty. Even flames are accepted. Because I want to do better! So help me out and review!

* * *

"Rosie, you have to stop staring already. He's going to look over here." Bright blue eyes stared pleadingly at Rose, their owner practically begging the other girl to just… stop it and shut up. Sammy looked ahead of her at the subject of her best friend's adoration. They had been in the library for almost an hour and everyone at the table was getting annoyed with the red headed Weasley. She had been staring at Malfoy for nearly the entire time that the group had been here. "The group" consisted of Lorcan Scamander, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and her friend Samantha Hunt. Other then Sam, they were an old group. They had been together practically since they were born; after all, their parents were best friends.

Lorcan glanced over at Malfoy, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. A history together had made the group act like brothers and sisters."Rose, We know he's _dreamy_, but _someone_ hasn't done schoolwork since we got here."

"If by someone you mean everyone… you've got that right. Why are you staring at _him _anyways Rose?" Al mumbled, obviously bothered. "He's a Slytherin."

Rose turned around quickly. It was amazing that she didn't get whiplash. She glared at her friends... and cousin "For your information, he happens to be sweet and smart. Just because he's a Slytherin, doesn't mean he's a complete prat. Which is more then I can say for you."

As soon as the comment left her mouth Al looked down and had to bite down on his tongue to prevent a snappy retort. Why? Well he didn't quite know. But it wouldn't look very good on his part if he started a family squabble. She thought that just because she was a Ravenclaw, she was smarter than the rest of her family. And while that may have been true, Albus didn't need to be reminded of it every day of his bloody life.

"Whatever" Al muttered, looking down at his textbook, though he didn't actually read anything inside. "At least I'm n-not a know it all" He directed his quiet comment at Rose, pleased to see her roll her eyes. She always did that when she was bothered and didn't want to show it.

"Whatever" she returned.

"So really, what do you see in him?" Lorcan asked; a weak attempt to direct everyone's attention away from the minor dispute. "What makes him so special Rose? I actually am interested" The smaller boy had a way of making it seem as if everything was absolutely fascinating. Perhaps it was the way his green eyes fastened on the person he was speaking to. Or maybe it was the way he leaned on the table, his chin resting only on his thumb, instead of on his entire fist like most other boys.

Rose looked down before answering, her pale freckled cheeks turning a reddish hue. "Well, he's handsome… And well… he, um… he's nice to me."

Al stopped listening. 'He was nice to her'. That there explained nearly everything. While Rose would never admit it unless she was having a fit of self pity; people didn't like her. Her gawky and awkward appearance mixed with her little-miss-perfect act made her seem as if she thought she was so much better and smarter than them. People made it no secret that they found it annoying and silly. Not even pretty girls could get away with that type of condescending attitude. Though, only the meanest students called her cruel names, the reputation that she had made her very little friends.

However, no one really went any further, no matter how much they wanted to. If anyone hurt his cousin, they knew that Albus Potter was going to come after them and possibly hurt them very badly. Just because they didn't get along, didn't mean that he didn't love Rose. He wanted her to be just as happy at Hogwarts as he was… well, maybe not as happy. But he wanted her to be happy all the same.

"So you like his… nose?" Lorcan asked, incredulous, bringing Albus back to the conversation. He hadn't hadn't heard her comment, but his inference told him that it had completely perplexed his friend. "How can you like someone's nose?" Lorcan's own was scrunched up along with the rest of his face in pure confusion.

"It's cute and tiny." Rose put her fist to her chest and covered it with her other hand. She sighed dreamily and turned around to gaze at her crush again. Her big brown eyes where wide and cartoon-like on her tiny face.

"Umm, Rosie," Sammy whispered, finally talking after her long silence. She really wasn't a loud girl. Sometimes Al didn't know how she could handle hanging around them. Sam was a very pretty girl, but no one ever noticed. She didn't care how she looked, only how she did in school and how much everyone liked her. "I thought that we came here to do school work. Our essay is due on Friday" Her voice was quiet, but there was something uncharacteristically bitter about it. Perhaps it was that Friday was in two days.

"We are Sam, just give me a minute." She brushed off her friend's interruption as if she were a fly or some other pesky insect.

Sammy's face fell and she hurriedly looked into her bag as if she'd lost something. She looked like a lost puppy that had just been kicked, told she was a looser, and then kicked again. It was quite possibly one of the saddest things Al had seen in a very long time

"Hey, Sammy," Rose began, her eyebrows drawn together. For a second, Sam had the beginnings of a smile on her face… and then Rose started talking again. "Do you think he'll ever look over here?"

"I'm sure he will," Sam answered quietly and picked up a quill and parchment "I can't imagine why not."

"Oh, you really think so?" The fourth year girl smiled ecstatically.

"Is anyone else getting really annoyed by this conversation?" Lorcan asked sarcastically, attempting to end the tension that was apparently one sided. "We really don't need to hear about how dreamy Malfoy is."

Sam smiled at him quickly, though the expression was one of hobby, not of emotion, and began writing in almost illegible cursive.

Al looked over to his friend as well and nodded in a brief show of gratitude. "Yea, if I have to hear about this anymore I am going to hurl."

Pushing himself away from the table, Lorcan stood up and collected his books. "Well as much as I agree with that comment, I should probably head back to my room. You coming Al?"

Albus stood up as well only to rethink his quick decision and sit back down. "I don't think so Lor. I'm going to stay here for a while. I should actually study for a bit. Our Potions exam is tomorrow"

The other boy looked at him and shrugged. He then looked over at Rose and Sammy. "If you're sure…" He shrugged and hoisted his bag up. "See you all tomorrow I guess" He gave a quick wave and walked away.

Once he had left the library, Al looked at the two girls at the table with him. Rose was still staring at Scorpius and Sammy was writing so quickly that she may as well have been in her own universe. The book that they were supposed to be studying off of was lying open on the table, neglected.

"Hey, guys. You have to start working. The library closes in thirty minutes." At the sudden reminder, Rose turned around and rubbed her eyes.

"Fuck! It's that late?" she asked. "I am so sorry Sam. We can work for a while more right?" Al found it a tad ironic that she had even said the word 'more'.

She looked up, shrugged, and smiled, as if forgiving Rose instantly. "Yeah, of course!"

"Thanks Sammy!" The red-head looked over at the parchment, reading over what Sam had already written. "So… The full moon next to the big dipper means good luck?"

Sam smiled and stared at Rose for a moment before answering. "No, it means that you will come across a fortune. A lot of people mistake that with luck, but your dog could die on the same day that you find a Galleon in the road. But really it's a common—"

Albus stopped listening to the two and stood up. "See you," he muttered, taking his books with him while he tried to find a better study space. It was hard to concentrate with these two next to him and Malfoy behind him. Even the other boy's assumed presence was too much when the room was so void of interesting distractions.


End file.
